


The Neighbor Has The Key To My Heart

by tupperware



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Love at First Sight, M/M, Stalking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupperware/pseuds/tupperware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are neighbors, it should be easy right? RIGHT ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbor Has The Key To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [POTC_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTC_Lover/gifts).



Dean was looking outside the window of his new home. Sam was still outside trying to get the last box out of the car.

He had just moved in. Truth is, he needed a new beginning. After all that went down with his father, and Sam being away at law school, he needed a change.

There he was, in the suburbs. Sammy was still making fun of him for that.

That’s when he saw him. The most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. Right across the street, the guy was picking up his mail. He seemed to be kind of tall maybe 6’0”, he had brown hair and a stubble. He was too far to see what color were his eyes but Dean was pretty sure they were blue.

The odd thing was his trench coat. It was a beautiful day, Dean had no idea why the guy needed a trench coat.

 He didn’t have time to dwell more on the subject, Sam was putting the last box on the table.

ʺWell, it’s the last box.ʺ, Sam chirped. ʺYou are officially moved in.ʺ

Dean was smiling, he had a good feeling, like he was finally home. He didn’t want for it to go away.

ʺIt feels good to have you with me. Thanks for the help. But don’t let me stop you, you should head back home.ʺ Dean told him.

ʺYou sure? ʺ, Sam asked. ʺI could stay if you want, I’m sure Ruby wouldn’t mind.ʺ

Yeah Dean was sure. He needed to do this on his own. He needed to prove to himself that he could do it.

And if he really needed his baby brother, even if he highly doubted it, Sammy’s apartment was only 15 minutes away.

Understanding Dean’s silence, Sam took his jacket on the chair and with a last goodbye, jumped in his car and left.

Dean had been alone for a couple of minutes when he decided to empty the last box that was left on the table.

Getting out of his frozen state, he opened it. It was the cutlery box. Emptying forks and knives wasn’t what he thought was going to be the symbol of him being officially moved in.

It was the last piece of the puzzle, after that it would be official, his new life would start.

After everything was unpacked and there was nothing else to do, Dean felt better. He felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders.

From now on, everything would be better. Returning to his position by the window, he was really his house had an alcove, he took a moment to look outside his new neighborhood. It seemed nice enough. There were a few kids playing in the driveways.

One guy was even washing his car, it’s seemed really surreal to Dean, like he was going to wake up any minute now.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t notice the neighbor getting out of his house with a dog. A beautiful dog, it was clearly a German shepherd.

Putting a leash on the dog, his neighbor looked right where Dean was sitting and smile before heading right and leave for the dog’s walk.

Dean was still watching, feeling like he had been struck by lightning. That guy had the most wonderful and beautiful smile he had ever seen. He needed to see that smile again.

And he would. He was going to make sure of that.

Also it didn’t hurt that his neighbor had an amazing ass. If he was going to walk his dog every day, Dean was going to make sure to be there to assist the show.

I mean who could blame him.

_______________________________________________________

Castiel was picking up his mail after a long day at work. The neighbors on the other side of the street seemed to be done. He could still see one the two, the giant one. But the other one, the sexy one was out of sight.

That man was gorgeous. Castiel was leaving for work in the morning when he had first saw them. The giant hadn’t catch his attention, except for the fact that he was really tall. But the other, wow, Castiel had been left speechless.

He had been wearing a jean and a black t-shirt, nothing really extraordinary, but damn if those arm weren’t the most beautiful things he had ever seen. That and his smirk.

He was on the other side of the street and that smirk had hit him right in the face.

Castiel really wanted to get to know his new neighbor. Especially, now that he saw the other one leave. That meant that he had an opening.

Maybe he could get him a housewarming present or a basket of muffins or even a pie. Everybody loves pie.

Getting inside his house, Castiel voted for the pie. He could buy one after work tomorrow and bring it to his new neighbor. Because let’s face it, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to make one himself.

Apple pie was the safest way to go. Happy with his decision, he opened the fridge to see what he could do for dinner.

After deciding on a steak, he went to the pantry to feed his dog, Novak. Novak was a beautiful German shepherd.

After both their dinner Cas would take him for his daily afternoon walk. He made a point of going three times a day. One before heading off to work, two when he got back and three before heading to bed.

Usually the second one was right after getting back from work, but today he had been famished. Surely Novak was going to forgive. Especially since he fed the dog early and game him a piece of his steak.

It was an easy way to make sure the dog wasn’t going to be pissed about being late for his walk.

He couldn’t complain though, Novak was the best dog he ever had and the walks were keeping him fit, well sort of. It was better than nothing.

Leaving his coat inside, it was still hot even if it was almost 6:00. Cas took his keys and wallet, picked up the leash and headed outside the house whistling Novak to follow him.

Once the leash was in place, Cas had the feeling someone was watching him. Looking up, he noticed his new neighbor sitting by the window looking directly at him.

Smiling and tugging on Novak’s leash, he turned left to do his habitual walk.

He hadn’t been imagining it, that guy WAS gorgeous. The only thing he needed right now was an excuse to go talk to him, after he was going to leave him that pie.

He had to come up with a plan to keep talking to him, after the housewarming gift.

Still following the same way every day, Novak didn’t even need a leash. But the size of his dog, people felt safer when he wasn’t running free.

It had been a really slow walk. Cas was still tired from his day. But he made a point of never cancelling a walk if it wasn’t important. It wasn’t his dog’s fault if he had a crappy day.

Heading back home, Castiel stopped by the baker to pick up a pie, it was on his way and he didn’t want to have to come back tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________

It was Friday, Dean had woken up early feeling like a stranger in his own house. He couldn’t understand why, he still had the same bed. Only the location and room weren’t the same.

It wasn’t like Dean was a sentimental guy. Moving was good if it was convenient and in his case it was. So why was he feeling like this house wasn’t his yet?

Conveniently for him, he didn’t have work until Monday. Being his own boss had made things a lot easier.

Owning several coffee shops wasn’t a piece of cake. But he had competent employees and he was sure they could manage without him for two days. He didn’t work on the weekends.

Still, he couldn’t sleep anymore. Getting up and getting dressed, he taught about all the things he had to do today.

-        Washing all his clothes, he had an accident on the way and the boxes had fell on the grass

-        Washing all his dishes, starting new meant starting with everything clean.

-        Go Grocery shopping.

He could have paid someone to do it for him, but cleaning was a little therapeutic, it was calming, he liked it.

He also had to stock his pantry. Ruby wanted to throw him a dinner in his new house. He could still hear her arguing with him.

_ʺ_ _I don’t need a big dinner. Just the three of us will be fine! It’s not a big deal, I just changed my address, I didn’t do something important._ _ʺ_ _, Dean exclaimed feeling tired of arguing with her._

_ʺ_ _IT IS IMPORTANT DEAN! It’s your new house we have to celebrate! But fine, just the three of us, I’ll send you an email with a grocery list, you better those things when I come by after work on Friday._ _ʺ_ _, Ruby replied letting out a long sigh._

She had met Sam when they were in college together. But since, Sam had been accepted in law school and Ruby was working in a publishing company.

Doing al that neede to be done was easy. Around 4:00 in the afternoon, Dean was back at his house with all the stuff from Ruby’s damn list. He had just finished putting them away when Ruby came bursting through the door.

ʺHi Honey! I’m home.ʺ, she chuckled while removing her jacket and throwing it on his couch.

Pouting right at her, Dean wanting her to feel how against this whole idea he was.

He knew Sam finished school at 6:00 on Friday’s, so he wouldn’t be there for two and a half hours. That was two and a half hour too much for him to handle Ruby.

Grumbling something about how she could have put her jacket in the closet. Dean left the room to get himself a beer. He clearly deserved and needed one at the same time.

Turns out, he had a bit exaggerated. They had spent the last hour going through the rooms and Ruby had gave him some advice on renovations. After that, they had begun the cooking. They were about done everything except the Filet Mignon when Sam arrived at precisely 6:20.

ʺI rushed over here as soon as class ended. I didn’t want to have to clean up blood and hide a body or two.ʺ, Sam joked. ʺI guess I was wrong you guys seemed to have hit it off.ʺ

ʺYeah well Dean makes a mean Sangria, and he doesn’t even drink it!ʺ Ruby laughed looking at the beer in Dean’s hand.

Still, everything went pretty well after that. Dean couldn’t remember why he didn’t want for them to have a dinner in celebration.

They were all pretty happy about the evening, relaxing in their chairs, talking and drinking, it was pretty good.

No one expected to hear the bell ring.

ʺOoooh! The first person to ring the bell! ʺ, Ruby shouted. ʺYou should check it out.ʺ

She ordered before Sam could get up and do it himself.

Getting up, Dean was walking towards the door. It wasn’t even a big deal. Ruby was strange sometimes.

Opening the door, Dean was left speechless. On the other side of the door was standing the super gorgeous neighbor. Well, talking to him was going to be easier than he thought.

_________________________________________________________

Castiel had a pie in his hand and a bottle of whipped cream in the other.

He was waiting by the door. He had ringed the bell immediately before losing the courage to do it.

He heard footstep from behind the door and took a deep breath. Finally, the door opened, revealing a very sexy man. Castiel wished every door were made that way.

ʺHi. I’m Castiel, I’m your new neighbor from across the street. I thought I would welcome you to the neighborhood. I… I brought some pie.ʺ Castiel dictated in long breath. He had practice for 15 minutes to be prepared.

ʺHi.ʺ was the simple answer he received. There was the hint of a smile, but nothing more.

ʺSweetheart. Who is at the door?ʺ A female voice said from somewhere inside the house.

Disappointment flooded right threw him. He really had hoped the guy was single. Well, his dreams were now running down the drain of desperation. Okay, it was a little melodramatic but still.

He was prepared to just hand over the pie and make a run for it but leaving across the street didn’t let a lot of options.

But then, the door was opening more and the giant was there with a woman. She wasn’t really tall but she seemed fierce.

ʺI’m Ruby.ʺ, she said looking back at the guy standing there. ʺDean, you should invite him, he brought us a pie.ʺ

Dean, his name was Dean. Nice name for a nice face.

ʺYou’ll have to excuse my brother-in-law. His a little rough around the edges but he makes good sangria so we keep him.ʺ Ruby admitted pushing Dean aside to grap Castiel’s sleeve and get him inside the house.

Brother-in-law! Castiel was practically jumping from happiness. He still had a shot.

Once inside the house, Cas was directed to a chair in the dining room. For a guy that moved the day before, he had accomplished a lot. Everything was clean and the decoration was what you’d expect a single guy to have.

Sam, the giant one, had just presented himself has Dean’s brother and offered to take care of the pie.

Getting up to get the plates and forks, Dean was still silent.

But after a while conversations started flowing. It was almost midnight when Sam and Ruby decided to call it a night. They were having a conversation about music in the hall, leading to the door. They left first and Cas was still standing by the door not far from Dean.

ʺDo you like pumpkins?ʺ Castiel blurted out before he lost the courage.

_Pumpkins? PUMPKINS! What was wrong with him._

ʺI mean munchkins, damn it! Led Zeppelin. Do you like Led Zeppelin?ʺ he continued.

_Wow! Way to go Castiel._

They were talking about music! How could he have thought of pumpkins? Sometimes his brain was just messing with him.

ʺYeah. I do _, Stairway to Heaven_ is my favorite one. But I’m more of a Survivor guy. _Eye of the tiger_ and all.ʺ Dean admitted.

ʺOk, well I guess I’ll see you around.ʺ Cas breathed turning around to leave.

ʺI guess so.ʺ Dean replied while closing the door after Cas had left.

Well that was a start. Cas was now more than ever willing to do that again. But next time, it would be a date.

___________________________________________________________

On Saturday morning, Dean woke up happy.

Last night had been amazing and he had a good night of sleep.

Dean could listen to Castiel’s voice all night and never get tired of it. His voice was so deep and sexy.

Getting up and putting on some old jeans and a white t-shirt that ad seen better days, he went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. He wanted to go to work to pick up some stuff for Monday and also he wanted to buy extra stuff for washing Baby.

Every Saturday, he spent the afternoon washing his precious. She was his pride and he was taking good care of her.

Leaving the house, with his wallet and keys, he felt a little disappointed not to see Castiel. Well it was expected considering it was 7:30 on a Saturday. Normal people tend to sleep in.

But he wasn’t going to miss the show at 5:30. It was one the time Cas had admitted to walk his dog. Dean was sure going to be at his window, watching the other man walk away. He hated to see him leave but loves to watch him go.

Once in his car, driving to the coffee shop and get his things only took him an hour. He was all set for the rest of the day. The store manager assured him he had everything in control.

His office was located in his favorite one, the first one. He tended to schedule some shift some time. Making coffee for people was very relaxing. But never during the rush, he wasn’t putting himself in harm’s way. He did that once and had a burn for two weeks.

It was also the day he learned a lesson. Never try to make conversation during the rush. You won’t survive.

There wasn’t any problem with any of the deliveries that were supposed to come through on Monday and all of his employees were present and already working.

Leaving the coffee shop, he stopped by the hardware store to buy all the stuff he needed to make Baby shine. Usually, he had everything at home in the garage. But they say you lose at least one box during the move and it was that one.

He loved the hardware store. Before everything went down with his dad, he used to go to a hardware store with him and buy all kinds of stuff to repair the house.

He had only been eleven at the time, but still it was the only good thing he could remember about John that wasn’t crappy or sad.

It wasn’t a thing he did with Sammy, giving he had been too young to work with them, but he should have try to include him. Before Sam went to college there had been a long fight between them. They hadn’t talk for one year. Which was a lot for them giving that they had a brother’s night out every Wednesday.

It was the only night were Sammy had class at 11 o’clock the next morning.

Parking his car in the driveway instead of the garage, Dean made sure everything was closed before turning on the hose and filling a bucket.

_________________________________________________________

Cas couldn’t believe his eyes. He had just finished his walk with Novak when Dean’s car got into the driveway.

It had been a great morning, he even found a 5 dollar bill on the sidewalk. It was going to be a good day.

At first he thought he would just say hello before Dean could head inside but Dean wasn’t going towards the door. No, he was going for the hose.

Opening it to fill a bucket and put some soap his in. there was a bunch of washing right beside the Impala.

It was like all the gods were answering his prayer at once. He was going to wash his car.

Dean had talked a lot about his car the night before, how it used to belong to his father and he had inherited it on his 18th birthday.

It was funny, because while Dean was speaking of his car like it was the 8th wonder, his brother, Sam, seemed to not be so quite fond of it. Like he couldn’t understand why Dean was so attached to it.

Looking through his window and moving the plant. Damn plant! He tried to ogle the best he could.

Dean was carefully washing the car. Not splashing one drop of water on himself. It was all very frustrating.

Someone was playing a cruel joke on him. Right when he was about to give up on seeing Dean all wet and hot, Dean took the hose and splashed some water on his face and over his head.

His t-shirt was now soaking wet. Have mercy!

_Viva los white t-shirt!_

Watching the water run down the front of Dean’s t-shirt, Castiel never wanted to be a drop of water more in his entire life.

The wet fabric was soaked and clinging onto his body life a second skin. Cas’s mouth was watering, if only he could be the one to lick him dry.

Dean had been washing his car for about an hour when Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. He was only a man for Christ sake.

Leaving his place by the window, he decided to take a shower. A long and very cold shower.

It wasn’t a good idea to fantasize about someone that was out of his reach, it wasn’t healthy.

He had just stepped into the shower when he had a sudden realization.

_I should’ve taken a picture! Damn it!_

Now it was too late, he would have to wait for another opportunity. Cleaning himself, he took some time to relieve his tensions.

And they had a name. Dean Winchester.

He was utterly fucked. How was he supposed to ever talk to the guy again if he spent all his time in the shower jerking off thinking about him?

He needed to clear his head, meet new people. The only problem; he didn’t want to. He liked thinking about one particular Winchester brother.

Thinking about his face and those eyes, those green amazing eyes. Those shoulders, those broad and athletic shoulders.

He was still in the shower groping himself when thinking about Dean pushed him over the edge and he was coming hard. Harder than he had in a long time.

____________________________________________________________

Wednesday night, Dean was about to meet Sam for their weekly bro time. It was Dean’s second week in his new house. He wanted to talk to Sam about Cas.

Before, Dean had only been with girls. But thinking about Castiel was right. Like it didn’t matter at all that he was a guy. He was ready to try it.

This time, they wanted to try out a new steak house. It had opened a week before and they had the reservation for a month.

Arriving a little bit early, he didn’t bother to go home and just went straight to the restaurant after work, Dean gave his name to the hostess and let her guide him to the bar. Their table wasn’t ready yet.

Ordering his favorite draft beer, he took out his cellphone and texted Ruby about Sammy’s birthday it was in about a month and knowing her, all that time was needed to make it perfect.

She was a bit of a perfectionist. That girl could do anything. It was kind of terrifying to think about.

**_Dean_ ** _: When is Sammys party? I assume youre going to throw one._

**_Ruby_ ** _: Nope. It doesn’t want one. We’ll just have a nice quiet dinner at your house._

**_Dean_ ** _: Why my house?_

**_Ruby_ ** _: So the neighbor can bring more pies :P_

Sometimes he hated her.

He was still trying to find an answer for her, when Sam put a hand on his arm reading over his shoulder.

ʺAre you trying to steal my fiancée? That would be really Hollywood of you. Maybe you should watch some movies about that, it could give you ideas.ʺ Sam laughed not being serious for a second, there wasn’t a lot of certainty in life, but one of them was that Dean and Ruby were never going to get along in that way ever.

Letting out a loud snort. Dean faced his brother.

ʺLike I want to spend the rest of my life in hell.ʺ He answered smiling. He was just messing with him, she wasn’t that bad. Well, when she wanted to be.

They talked about school and work for no more than 10 minutes when the waitress appeared to show them to their table.

It wasn’t a big deal. Dean could talk about anything with Sam and there weren’t any judgment, ever.

He was lucky in that way. Their relationship had been bad at some point but they were past that now.

ʺI … I want to talk about… ʺ he couldn’t quite figure out how to express to his brother about his feelings. It was always hard for him to show any kind of weakness.

ʺYou want to talk about your crush for the neighbor?ʺ Sam suggested.

ʺHow do you know about that? ʺ Dean couldn’t believe it. How come Sam had figured that out, he only saw him once or twice.

ʺWell, it wasn’t exactly subtle.ʺ, Sam added, still smiling. ʺI mean, when he brought a pie, you didn’t talk for about half an hour and after that the only thing you said were to him. Plus, when a came by last week you left me in the kitchen to go see him walk his dog. It was kinda obvious.ʺ

Dean felt his cheeks getting red. He wasn’t one to blush, but when your brother knows before you that you have the hots for your neighbor, it’s kind of embarrassing.

He didn’t know what to do. According to Sam it was easy, he only had to ask him out on a date. Like it was that simple.

Dean wasn’t one to be shy, he knew he was attractive of lot of women had told him that. It just wasn’t the same. They were talking about some guy he knew practically nothing.

After it was out in the open, they didn’t talk about it some more. They changed the subject and the rest of the evening had been nice.

The steak had been delicious. Like butter melting in your mouth. They definitely had to go back or Dean could take someone else, a certain someone on a date.

_____________________________________________________________

Sunday, came by pretty quickly.

Cas was trying to figure out what he should do first. Go see his brother, Gabe was kind of a loose cannon lately, or spend the day cleaning like he usually did.

Finally he didn’t have to decide Dean made the choice for him. He was mowing the lawn. He was mowing the freaking lawn!

He was clearly doing it on purpose.

It shouldn’t be legal to wear a sleeveless shirt when you have those arms.

Looking through the window, Castiel felt a little bit like a stalker. He was practically doing over a man doing normal stuff. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if Dean was actually trying to seduce him.

On the other side of the street, Dean was sweaty, he had been mowing the lawn for maybe 20 minutes but it was a hot day. Usually, Cas didn’t like the heat that much, but looking those arms all sweaty and flexed was something he wanted to see every day, even if it meant he had to endure hot temperature every day.

It was clearly worth the sacrifice.

The old shirt clang to his skin exactly like that time he washed his car, but this time, he noticed something above his left pec. He had a tattoo. He couldn’t distinguish what it was but it made him a thousand time more sexy.

There was something more sexy about a man being sweaty from manual labor than wet from washing his car. Maybe, it was the work part, it caused Dean’s muscles to flex and bend in all sorts of extraordinary positions.

But what Cas wasn’t prepare for was Dean’s ass to be that magnificent. It was all worth it. When Dean bent to pick up something on the grass, Cas was chocking from air.

His jeans weren’t even that tight but it molded his ass like perfection.

How was Cas supposed to live his life with that specimen living 50 feet from him. He had to find a solution. Moving wasn’t an option, he loved the neighborhood.

There was an easy solution, Cas was just to chicken to think about it.

_He should ask him out on a date. You march over there right now and you do it!_

It was easier said than done.

Cas didn’t have the guts to do it now. Maybe tomorrow or another day, maybe in the future he would get the courage to walk over there and do it.

Still, that didn’t mean Cas couldn’t look and enjoy the show.

Because let’s face it, he was only a man and he was weak.

Resuming his creepy stalking of the man across the street, he was late his usual lunch with his brothers.

Shaking his head once and then twice to be sure, he left his place by the window and took his keys and wallet before bolting from his house and in his car in a record time.

Once he left the driveway, he took a second to look some more at Dean and left, cursing his brothers to force him to go somewhere when he could have spent the day looking at Dean through his window.

They were going to pay for that, even though they didn’t even know about it.

___________________________________________________

 A sort of routine was getting into place. Dean had moved almost two months ago.

Every day, when he came back from work he would wait by the window in the alcove, he would wait for Cas to go walk his dog to observe him.

One day, he had enough, it was time to do something. Once Cas was outside his own house and already leaving with Novak, Dean put on his jacket and followed him.

At first, he intended to make contact. Maybe, act surprise like he was also walking through the neighborhood and they could do it together.

But soon as Dean was close enough to call his name, he chickened out. It was really pathetic.

He was left to follow Cas from a respectable distance to not be notice. He didn’t want Cas to think that he was a stalker. Well, he kind of was but that wasn’t the point.

He liked the way Castiel was talking to his dog like he could understand, from this distance he couldn’t what he was saying but it looked like Cas was trying to get some advice. It was really cute.

When he smiled, his eyes crinkled and his whole face lighted up. Dean wanted to be the one to make him smile.

Also, his ass was a big bonus. He would do anything to be able to squeeze it.

Still following him, he noticed a bakery. Maybe he could buy a pie and do the same thing Cas did, but instead of welcoming him in the neighborhood, he would tell him that it’s only fair.

It was a great plan. Only problem, which pie? Dean was sort of a pieholic. It was really getting close to an addiction.

It was one thing to introduce yourself to him when you look like that but when you add a pie, Dean had fallen, he wasn’t able to get up and more importantly, he didn’t want to.

Making sure, Cas hadn’t spotted him, Dean stopped at the bakery and bought three. An apple one, a sugar one and finally a rhubarb pie.

What? He loved pie. Sue him.

Heading back home, he made sure that Cas and Novak were nowhere in sight, his plan was only going to work if he was the one to bring the pie and not if Cas asked him about them.

Once inside the house, he put his jacket in the closet and looked outside the window. A car was parked in Castiel’s driveway.

Dean was curious and a little scared. He had thought Cas was single since he introduced himself as the new neighbor by himself.

Maybe it was just a friend. Not willing to dwell more on the subject, he went to the kitchen to put the pies in the fridge.

At the last moment, he kept the apple one. What? He still had two for tomorrow.

Taking a fork and the entire pie, he sat in his favorite chair, so what if it was right by the alcove and he could see everything that was happening across the street. It’s not like he did it on purpose. It was the decoration of the room.

It was maybe an hour later when the front door finally opened and a man came out. He was a little smaller than Cas, not by much. They seemed to be very close.

When they hugged, it was like all Dean’s hope had crashed into a wall.

Leaving his place by the window, he went into the kitchen, opened the fridge took the last two remaining pies and the ice cream in the freezer and had a food orgy.

It was too late for him, but he wasn’t going to waste good pies for that. He loved pies too much.

_________________________________________________________

Castiel was late for work, usually it never happened. But today had been a bad day, Novak was sick, puking all over the place. He had to clean it up before leaving and that had made him 15 minutes late already.

He was going to head home during his lunch break and make sure he was alright. But other than that, there wasn’t much he could do. He just had to wait and let it passed.

If tomorrow wasn’t any better, then he would take him to the vet. But usually, Novak was sick when he ate too much or when he ate something he shouldn’t have.

It was a chance he didn’t forget to close the bedrooms door and the bathrooms too, it would limit the mess.

Figuring he could take 5 more minutes since he was already late, he stopped by the first coffee shop on his way and went inside.

He was in line, looking at his watch, when he saw him. Dean leaning against a door at the end of the hallway beside the counter.

Cas remembered Ruby telling him that Dean owned several coffee shops. He just never thought that he would see him in one.

Dean was wearing a jean with a black t-shirt with the logo of the shop on it. It was a good look for him.

Forgetting all about his previous engagement, he called his boss and called in sick. He never did that, he had a couple saved up. He wasn’t going to miss the chance to watch him in action.

Ordering his coffee and taking a scone. Castiel took an available chair that was near the counter and facing it. That way, he could observe easily.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he decided to get some reading done, he had all day after all. He only had to get home for lunch to see Novak.

At around 10:00, Dean left his office and put on an apron.

Leaving his books on the table Cas was impressed. Usually, an apron was supposed to make you look more feminine or something, but the only thing it did to Dean was making him look manlier.

He didn’t notice Cas right away, cleaning the pots and making coffee for the costumers in line. But the rush was over, after 15 minutes, his eyes made a round the shop and he finally noticed him.

Smiling Cas was ready to head over there and ask him for another coffee and also a date. But he didn’t have time. Someone was calling his name.

ʺCas! Is that you? ʺ, Gabriel asked. ʺIt is, what are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be working? ʺ

ʺI took the day off.ʺ, he answered. ʺNovak is sick. I was just here to take a coffee and get out of the house for a while, the smell isn’t the best.ʺ

Looking back at Dean, he smiled and introduced his brother.

ʺDean. Hi! I didn’t know this was your coffee shop. This is my brother Gabriel. Well one of them.ʺ Cas introduced. ʺGabe, this is Dean my new neighbor. He moved in two months ago.ʺ

ʺNice to meet you Dean.ʺ Gabe replied.

He wasn’t sure but he thought he saw some relief in Dean’s eye and maybe some hope but it was quickly replaced by a polite smile.

ʺYeah nice to meet you.ʺ, he answered.

__________________________________________________________

Ruby had striked again. She had invited Castiel over for Sam’s birthday. She had told him to bring some pie, she was bringing the cake.

Dean was discouraged. Ruby was always trying to meddle.

The dinner had gone really well. The candles had been blown, the cake had been eaten and the pies too.

Ruby was ready to leave and let them deal with their own stubbornness.

Ruby was really tired of their shit. Looking back at Sam, she tried to subtly tell him it was time for them to leave.

The other boys were too busy looking at each other like they hung the freaking moon to even notice her getting up and leaving the room to go retrieve her jacket.

It was getting kind of pathetic. They had been dancing around each other for about 2 months now.

It wasn’t just Dean. It was obvious for her that Castiel felt the same. They just needed a little push and if they needed her and Sam to give them that push, she was happy to oblige.

Returning to the dining room with Sam’s coat. She cleared her throat.

ʺWow honey I’m really tired maybe we should head home.ʺ, she yawned. ʺBut you guys should continue your discussion.ʺ taking Sam by the hand, she didn’t let him say goodbye and just dragged him along. Once inside, she smiled. Getting in the car, she turned to her boyfriend.

ʺLet’s hope that works.ʺ , she chuckled. ʺNow take me home.ʺ

Laughing, Sam turned on the ignition and drove away.

Maybe it was going to work.

_________________________________________________________

They were right back to where they were two months ago. Alone by Dean’s door. Sam and Ruby had just left. And they had followed, it was kind of the polite thing to do.

 But he couldn’t have that. He needed more. He needed them to be more.

This was his chance and he was going to take it.

Dean doesn’t remember who initiated the kiss. But their lips went crushing together in a frantic desperate kiss, like the other was going to disappear if they didn’t do it now.

Forcing Cas’s lips apart, he kissed him more deeply. Putting his hands on Castiel’s cheeks, he was nipping at his lower lips. Trying to taste him the best he could.

Feeling the hands of Cas on his hips. He moved his head to leave a trail of soft kisses at the crook of his neck where his shoulders began.

Letting out a soft laugh, Dean was happy, moving in this neighborhood had been the best decision he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go POTC_lover :)  
> Congratulations! t'as enfin fini tes stages ! YAAAY !!!
> 
> I hope you guys will like it. I wrote it for a friend and i thought i'd share it with y'all.


End file.
